


A Need For Submission

by Sherlock1110



Series: A Need For… [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Ball Gags, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom John, Dom/sub, Fucking Machine, Gags, Kneeling, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipplie Clamps, Orgasm Delay, Restraints, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Sub Sherlock, crawling, crop, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough day at work, John needs Sherlock to submit, his pet is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need For Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

John walked straight up the stairs of 221B Baker Street to the sound of Sherlock playing his violin, for once peacefully not his usual racket when his brother was around.

After the day he had had he could not wait to tie him to the bed.

He marched straight up to the musical detective and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Sir?"

"I've had a bad day. Will you submit for me tonight?"

"Of course, sir."

"Then put the violin on the table."

Sherlock immediately moved to comply, still in the grip of his Dom. He pushed him in the direction of the kitchen. "Tea. 2 sugars."

The sub knew from that alone that it had been a bad day. John never had sugar. Two meant bad news if he decided to play up.

When Sherlock returned John indicated the cuffs on the table from where he had collapsed in his armchair. "Pick them up. I want to sit here with a nice cuppa and watch my boy kneel perfectly for me."

He first placed the mug on the coffee table before placing the cuffs in John's hand, then he turned and knelt.

John sat forward and pushed his wrists through the soft fur lined leather.

"Turn." He waited until his boy had complied then knelt down on one knee to kiss him quickly. "Shuffle back for me, boy."

Once more Sherlock obeyed. John watched as he straightened up, shoulders back, head held high.

John continued to watch his boy as he drank his tea. He sighed happily, watching Sherlock's collar contract around his throat.

As soon as his tea was cold enough he drained it, placed it to the side, and then dropped to his knees in front of the younger man. He placed his hands either side of Sherlock's face. "You are gorgeous. My gorgeous boy. Mine."

"Yes, sir," Sherlock willingly agreed.

"You are in for a rough ride, boy. You okay with that?"

He nodded. "Yes, sir."

"My good boy. Go up to the playroom. Kneel on the inside of the door."

For a third time Sherlock answered, "yes, sir."

He crawled out of the room and didn't stand until he knew he was out of sight. John wouldn't be impressed if he crawled up the stairs and hurt himself.

John positioned him on his back on the bed and moved to set up the suspension kit.

Sherlock's eyes lit up when he realised what the Dom had planned to do to him.

John quickly buckled the cuffs around Sherlock's ankles to the stirrups hanging from the ceiling. "Struggle for me, boy."

Sherlock complied, thrashing his legs about slightly. There was no give for him to escape, not that he wanted to.

"Good boy." John ceased his thrashing by dropping his hands on his boy's feet. He took his wrists in his hands, the first one went to one corner post, the second went to the other, leaving Sherlock spread wide.

"Oh, boy. What did I do to deserve you?"

Sherlock grinned dopily.

John moved to set up his next plan. He had sat in the cab on the way home from work, his mind in overdrive as he plotted and planned.

***

When he lined the machine up in front of his pet's hole he bent over to lick at it. Sherlock shivered at the sensation. He lapped at it a few more times, never breaching him fully before he stepped back and returned with lube. He prepared just the rim once again and then just the head of the dildo facing his boy.

"I'm going to blindfold you now, boy, I knew you sometimes pose an objection, will you this time?"

"No, sir," he answered. He was looking forward to this. His last few days has been hectic at the Yard with the most recent case as well as dealing with his brother. John using his sub for his primary function was just what he needed.

John slotted the soft padded blindfold over his head and strapped it around him tightly.

He gave him a light peck on the lips before a yellow ball gag was slotted between his teeth, spreading the detective's mouth wide. John traced his finger over the taught lips before kissing the corner of his mouth and sliding off the bed. He set about running his thumb and forefinger over the sub's peaking nipples.

Sherlock should have seen it coming. The small teeth bit into first his left nipple then his right and John rolled the clamps between his fingers. He even went so far as to squeeze the clamps, forcing the teeth to bite even more viciously. Sherlock hissed around his gag.

"Remember to click if it's too much, boy."

The detective shook his head all of his senses were on full power trying to deduce what John was up to. When a ring was snapped snug around the base of his cock and attached by a thin chain to first the clamps and then the machine at the base of the bed, Sherlock could tell this was going to be torture.

The doctor set the machine on slow to begin with. The sub heard the whirring up of it and was surprised that the middle sized dildo only pressed against him and didn't attempt to gain entrance. Back the dildo went and forward, each time not even trying to breach him and each time giving him a slight tug in his cock and a further tug in his nipples. They were beginning to feel like they were on fire and the cock ring was just aggravating his now solid length.

John sat back to watch. His boy was one hell of a sight.

Sherlock had tensed to the point where he was completely still.

"Ah, boy, would you rather fuck it?" At Sherlock's nod the Dom laughed. "It's a good job I love you."

Within a matter of minutes he had Sherlock on his hands and knees, his wrists still cuffed to the head board. He was rutting back into the dildo head which still refused to enter him.

"'Ir, ease!"

"You trying to talk to me, boy?"

Sherlock nodded, viscously, he pushed back again but his pale arse was met with the doctor's palm. The Dom's other hand reached down to tug at the chain. A pitiful moan was released as Sherlock shivered in pleasure. That line between pleasure/pain feeling like one big grey area right now.

John turned the machine up in pace and Sherlock bucked, a loud yell making its way around the ball gag. The older man returned to his seat to watch as he machine thrust just within touching distance before pulling back again.

The ring putting a barrier between him and his orgasm, Sherlock only managed to leak pre come all over the sheets.

"Boy, are you making the bed dirty without my permission?"

Sherlock shook his head although he clearly was, through sweat as well as pre come.

"I know you don't like a good thorough spanking so get control of yourself, boy!"

The sub was still shaking his head, feeling his cock leak all over the sheets.

John used the thrusting of the dildo to count. One, two, three… ten. Then he looked under his sub again, "oh, boy, you should have done what you were told."

Sherlock was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He wanted to stop - needed to stop, for his Dom but the pleasure was torture in its own way. His head dropped between his shoulders when John turned the machine off. He leant forward and played with his rim, covered in lube.

"You are in trouble now, boy."

John went off in search of the crop and returned, running it up and down Sherlock's back.

"Let's say thirty, to begin, shall we?"

The top of Sherlock's head brushed forward and reached the mattress even as he yelled through the gag in every strike. Five, ten, fifteen and Sherlock was sobbing. His arse was an array of pretty colours.

John reached down and removed the gag, making Sherlock jerk in surprise. "The crop isn't that bad, boy, kiss it, tell it you're sorry for having to do this to you." The doctor wiped the crop through his sweat and tears, Sherlock let his lips brush against it.

"Apologise."

"I'm sorry," he murmured to the tip of the crop, John pushed it into his mouth and Sherlock chocked on it for a moment before he pulled it free.

"Oh, boy, I can't wait to be inside you."

He pushed the handle of the crop into his loosened rim, toying with it until it gave up and allowed the handles entrance.

John chuckled twisting it about even as Sherlock whimpered beneath him.

He pulled it free and lubed up his own solid cock. He pushed the head to Sherlock's hole and pressed in slowly, "that's it, boy, relax around me." John reached over and unclipped the cuffs, tugging Sherlock's hand free.

John continued to tease his way around the inside of his boy's hole, pressing into his prostate. "You can come whenever you like, boy," and Sherlock did. Hard and fast.

The doctor chuckled, following on. "My gorgeous, brilliant boy," he panted through the after effects, "you are just what I needed."

"You're always what I need," Sherlock murmured, his knees gave way and John landed on top, not moving.

"You going to-"

"No, boy, sleep."

And Sherlock did.


End file.
